murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twenty Five Families
General Before the Great Lodestar War and the splitting of the three realms, there were twenty five distinguished families that were chosen by a collective order of Lodestars and Gods to regulate the gap between heaven and earth. However, this purpose was changed when war broke out and the realms split into three. During this time, four of the distinguished families ended up on Mavesstan, three of them left to Aikalia, leaving eighteen to govern Naia. However, this split is not concrete as many families have prominent members in a number of realms. List of Families * Arran Family (Naia) * Bayus Family (Aikalia) * Brenmal Family (Aikalia) * Cambrie Family (Naia) * Casdakri Family (Naia) * Cho Family (Naia) * Dakerin Family (Naia) * Darius Family (Naia) * Ebert Family (Naia) * Ito Family (Naia) * Jormod Family (Mavesstan) * Kin Family (Naia) * Kraft Family (Mavesstan) * Laika Family (Naia) * Lorla Family (Naia) * Madelyn Family (Naia) * Miredy Family (Naia) * Narantse Family (Naia) * Qua Family (Mavesstan) * Remming Family (Naia) * Savre Family (Naia) * Shai Family (Mavesstan) * Tan Family (Aikalia) * Viasha Family (Naia) * Wun Family (Naia) Geographical Locations and Power Distribution During the turbulent years following the inception of the twenty five families, many have lost power and some have even faced near extinction and genocide. The stability of the families has changed throughout history, as does the primary realm in which they have power. This is the general distribution of these families, and what areas they represent. Naia The above image showcases roughly how the 18 Naian families are distributed across geographical Earth. These spheres of influence leave plenty of negative spaces, as the power of many of the families have shrunk over the ages. Generally speaking recorded history has little to no impact on these regional areas. It also does not restrict members of the families to remain locked into a specific area. The United States of America, by its nature, is generally populated by a number of varying members. General History Since the 25 families were founded before the splitting of the three realms, the 18 families which remained in Naia were given their first and most vital task; to turn a blind eye to the shifting of history, also known as the elongation of the world's timeline. It took the remainder of the century to create such a drastic change in the geography and political landscape of Naia. While much of Earth's ancient history did occur, it was more or less condensed into a much shorter period of time than what official recorded history indicates. The first generation of the 18 Naian families slowly took root into this newly formed world, and remained mostly outside of the course of history. The year 1550 is often considered to be the first year of alignment between the plane (all three realms) timeline, and Naia's timeline. Roles and Duties Since the isolation of Earth, the Naian families of power have been ordered to follow the strict guidelines of the Nemesis Faction, and other representatives of the Naian hierarchy. In order to ensure that their army remains strong and relevant, each family must submit a member to serve the Nemesis Faction, in some capacity, and help regulate the recruiting process. Due to this requirement, many families prefer to adopt unclaimed power-users to use to fulfill the standard. However, due to the politics, not every family has to submit a member. The Cambrie Family was exonerated from this by Noah Page, for reasons he would not publicly state. This is likely because he is childhood friends with Elanor Cambrie, and understands that she is fighting the Lodestars from within Mavesstan, a feat that serves the purpose of the Nemesis Faction, even if the two aren't related. While Cambrie is cited as a family of power, the Earth-Born Cambries do not know of their linneage, which explains why Vanessa is not aware of the high structure in Murmur of the Lodestar's Web. The Cho family is also exempt from the law, because Sunja Cho is the head of the family, and is an undying Primordial Human who already acts as a commander. Due to only two members remaining alive, the Madelyn family is also free of the obligation.